Para Sempre
by Megume A
Summary: -"Eu te amo e para todo sempre eu te amarei."- .:-AsuKure-:. .:-Casamento; Lágrimas-:. .:Concurso de Twoshots:.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não é meu, se não o Asuma não morria de jeito nenhum, un!

* * *

"**_I may have made it rain / Please forgive me / My weakness caused you pain ."_**

"_Eu talvez tenha feito chover / Por favor me perdoe / Minha fraqueza te causou dor."_

**_Everytime – Britney Spears_**

**Para Minha Querida Kurenai**

Lembro-me de quando havia me falado que estava grávida, que esperava um herdeiro do clã Sarutobi.

A verdade seja dita, não fiquei surpreso. Você andava muito estranha. Evitando-me e coisas assim. Até senti falta da sua TPM naquele mês.

Era disso que falava com Kakashi naquele dia antes de você entrar no quarto.

Você me contou e, com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos rubros, começou a falar coisas desconexas sobre "manter a criança não importando sobre como eu me sentisse em relação a isso". Eu lembro de ter sorrido e te abraçado, um abraço que você não correspondeu, pois as lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos e seus braços caiam ao lado de seu corpo.

Depois de abraçá-la, você me perguntou se eu iria terminar com você por causa da criança.

Eu ri e falei que a amava e que sempre quis ter um filho.

--x--

Quando eu estava jogando shogi com Shikamaru lhe falei que eu era um mero pião, que meu dever era defender o rei. No caso, uma rainha: você, Kurenai.

Ele me perguntou se era a Godaime e me recordo de ter falado que em breve ele saberia.

Há muito tempo atrás, quando eu fui à floricultura dos Yamanaka comprar-lhe flores - rosas vermelhas, suas favoritas - Ino me pediu para mandar "Oi" para você.

É querida, acho nós não estávamos fazendo um bom trabalho "mantendo isso entre nós".

--x--

Quando eu e meu time saímos na minha última missão, na qual eu lutei com Hidan, um dos Akatsukis, e devido a reviravoltas do destino faleci, fiquei com raiva. Não ia ver nem sua barriga, nem nosso filho crescerem.

Aquele curto tempo em que passamos casados foi definitivamente o melhor tempo de toda minha vida.

No meu leito de morte falei uma coisa para cada um dos meus três pupilos.

Para Chouji, falei para emagrecer.

Para Ino, pedi que nunca perdesse para Sakura, nem no ninjutsu, nem no amor.

E para Shikamaru, eu falei para se tornar tão sábio quanto um Hokage e talvez até se tornar um, sem se importar com os problemas que virão. Também pedi para que te contasse.

Você não imagina como doeu quando eu vi você cair no chão em lágrimas e desespero ao falar com Shikamaru, que estava constrangido. Você não tem a mínima idéia, querida.

Como doeu ver você se isolar por dias em seu apartamento, ver você montar o quarto de nosso filho sozinha e ver você chorando até dormir, todas as noites, dia após dia, agarrada a meu travesseiro molhado pelas lágrimas salgadas que você insistia em chorar.

Eu me senti melhor quando vi você na minha cova falando com Shikamaru. Graças a Kami ele estava lá. E Ino, Chouji e Kakashi, sei que eles sempre estão e estarão lá também para qualquer coisa.

Querida, não desista, nunca desista. Sempre estarei ali, olhando por cima de seu ombro e do de meu filho. Lembre-se, a esperança é a ultima que morre.

--x--

Quando era Dia das Mães e você conversava com Hinata, Kiba e Shino, quis me esmurrar por não poder estar lá com você acariciando sua barriga, admirando mais de perto como a aliança ficava bem em sua mão perfeita e falando para eles como você ficava terrivelmente mal-humorada com um sorriso nos meus lábios.

Queria ter sentido nosso filho chutar. Queria ter estado lá com você, segurando sua mão quando as contrações insistiam em perturbar-lhe. Queria ter visto nosso filho nascer. Ter pegado-o no colo. Ter sentido as mãozinhas agarrando meu dedo como se ele fosse a maior coisa que já havia visto em suas poucas horas de vida. Ter visto-o sorrir pela primeira vez(aposto que ele sorri como você).

--x--

Queria ter te beijado mais uma vez, sentido seus lábios contra os meus. Sua língua passeando pela minha boca. Suas mãos ao redor de meu corpo. Seu cheiro me embriagando. Seu amor me cercando.

Queria mais uma vez olhar nos seus olhos rubros. Ver você rir de perto. Sentir sua cintura fina. Abraçar-te. Ouvir você reclamar sobre o meu fumo.

Amar-te...

--x--

Kurenai, querida, cuide bem de nosso filho.

Yuki, foi assim que decidimos por chamá-lo caso fosse um menino e Aiko, caso fosse uma menina.

Você estava certa, era mesmo um menino.

Mas não se esqueça de si mesma, por favor.

Se algum dia você amar alguém o suficiente, esse alguém amar não só a você como ao pequeno Yuki e quiser casar com você, vá em frente, minha querida, você tem o direito a um final feliz. E Yuki tem direito a um pai.

E não se esqueça, minha querida, eu te amo e sempre te amarei, você foi meu primeiro e único amor verdadeiro.

* * *

**Aik****o**_** - **Filha o amor_

**Yuki - **_Neve_

_Resposta para o consurso de TwoShots Eternity Love da Nyanko-Usagi-Cherry. ;D_

_Nada mais a comentaar. _

_Obrigada a Ika por ter betadoo. ;3_

_Kissus pessoas. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **O Naruto não é meu, se não o Asuma não morria de jeito nenhum, un!

* * *

"_**I make belive / That you are here / Is the only way / I see clear."**_

"_Eu me faço acreditar / Que você esta aqui / É o único jeito / Que eu vejo claramente"._

_**Everytime – Britney Spears**_

**Para meu amado Asuma**

Quando descobri que estava grávida, passei a noite em claro trancada no banheiro. Chorando.

Tive tanto medo. Medo que me deixaria, não assumisse a criança, mesmo que estivesse disposta a mantê-la não importando como se sentisse em relação a isso, você simplesmente não me parecia o tipo de homem que almeja a paternidade. Mas você sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos que só você consegue fazer, um daqueles sorrisos que ainda me encantam enquanto as lágrimas salgadas escorrem de meus olhos e meus braços caem ao lado de meu corpo como se não tivessem mais utilidade.

Quando eu perguntei se não me deixaria você falou que me amava e sempre quis ter um filho. Aquele foi o momento mais feliz de todos os meus anos de vida.

O tempo foi passando e logo, tive que deixar meu time. Hinata sorriu e disse que iria me visitar. Kiba riu alto e falou que não estava surpreso, já que aparentemente nós tínhamos "uma certa tensão sexual", mas que visitaria também. Shino me deu os parabéns, falou que iria me visitar junto com Hinata e Kiba e pediu que voltasse logo.

Hinata sempre fora como uma filha para mim, sabia que dos três ela sentiria mais a minha falta e quando lhe falei sobre isso você riu e falou que eu já estava sendo uma ótima mãe mesmo há muito tempo antes de meu filho ser concebido.

Asuma, quando você saiu naquela missão onde morreu lutando com Hidan, eu estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Falou-me que não era nada, me beijou docemente e saiu pela janela. Nosso último beijo.

Quando Shikamaru me contou sobre os infames acontecimentos da última missão com o time 10 sob seus cuidados, meus joelhos fraquejaram e não consegui me manter de pé. O chão pareceu desaparecer e tudo desmoronou à minha volta em câmera lenta. Acho deixei o pobre Shikamaru sem jeito.

Depois da visita dele não pude deixar de ir ao meu quarto, abrir uma gaveta e pegar uma pequena caixa de veludo em azul-royal aonde o anel de noivado que você me deu descansava. As lágrimas foram apenas uma reação.

--x--

Os próximos dias passei trancafiada em meu apartamento e nem a Hokage e sua assistente conseguiram me tirar de lá. Mandaram Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba e Shino. Mandaram até mesmo seu sobrinho!

O que mais doeu, de todas as coisas, foi ter que montar o quarto do bebê sozinha, comprar os pequenos móveis e arrumá-los naquele quarto vazio.

As noites foram muito desagradáveis. Por algum motivo, ver a lua lá no céu pela janela de meu quarto antes de ir dormir me fazia chorar. Talvez porque você gostava de fazer isso.

Minhas lágrimas salgadas encharcavam o travesseiro com o qual você dormia enquanto meus braços em volta dele o apertavam com força, e quando finalmente meus olhos se fechavam e eu dormia, sonhava com você.

--x--

Te achava um idiota, grosso, fumante e pervertido. _Nunca estive tão certa._

Nunca imaginei que fosse me casar com você. _Nunca estive tão errada_

Já havia imaginado na possibilidade de ter que criar essa criança sozinha. Mas nunca imaginei que me tornaria viúva tão cedo.

--x--

No dia das mães, meus alunos foram me visitar. A verdade seja dita, eu nem lembrava que era o dia das mães. Estava deprimida demais para isso.

Eles bateram a minha porta sorrindo com um pequeno presente em mãos. Mesmo com eles ali, me fazendo sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez desde sua morte, ainda senti a sua falta.

--x--

Quando a minha bolsa estourou e as contrações chegaram, eu quis que você estivesse ao meu lado segurando minha mão. Queria que você tivesse visto seu filho nascer. Eu falei que seria um menino, mas não, teimoso como sempre, você insistiu que seria uma menina.

Lembro da agonia que senti quando estava lá, ouvindo as palavras de incentivo de Sakura que estava auxiliando Shizune com o parto.

"Vamos, Kurenai-san, faça força, você consegue!" - foi o que a jovem dos cabelos róseos me falou várias vezes.

Depois do último empurrão, ouvi um choro estridente que me fez sorrir sinceramente pela segunda vez após a sua morte. Colocaram Yuki em meu colo e ele parou de chorar.

No dia seguinte já havia recebido algumas visitas. Vieram Hinata e seu pai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru e aquela ninja da Areia, Temari; Ino, Chouji e Konohamaru.

Yuki muito me lembra você, especialmente seu sorriso.

--x--

Sinto tanta falta de seus beijos. Seus abraços. Seu cheiro. As noites ao seu lado.

Queria ver mais uma vez seus olhos castanhos me fitando enquanto me trocava. Ver você sorrir. Ver você fumando e reclamar sobre isso.

--x--

Eu não me via como mãe, e talvez ainda não me veja, mas ter Yuki com certeza me ajudou a crescer.

Ás vezes, crescer dói. E você não imagina como doeu, especialmente sem ter você ao meu lado para me amparar. Nunca me senti tão só em toda a minha vida.

--x--

Não consigo imaginar a minha vida com outra pessoa a não ser você, Asuma. Acho que estou a fadada a viver na solidão, apenas em função de meu trabalho e meu filho. Eu desisti do amor quando você faleceu. E não pretendo me casar novamente. Não importa o quão bom seja esse homem, não vai ser metade do homem que você foi.

Eu te amo e para todo sempre eu te amarei.

* * *

Segundo cap., aleluia! ;D

Agradecimentoos a minha querida **Prisma-san,** a** Nyanko-Usagi-Cherry** por terem deixado reviews. E não posso esquecer da **Ika**, por ter betado. :D

Kissus, Anne. ;3


End file.
